digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Wizardmon (Digitalize)
Wizardmon is a fictional character in the fan series Digimon Adventure: Digitalize who is the Digimon partner of the Phantom Thief MASK. Appearance Wizardmon wears a clock and hat, while carrying a magic staff on his right hand. Description He is the Phantom Thief MASK's digimon partner. Wizardmon is a Wizard Digimon whose name and design are derived from the mythological . It is an advanced Digimon that came from Witchelny, the Digital World of another dimension. In its native Digital World it mastered the sorcery (advanced programming language) of fire and earth, and although it aimed to become a great wizard, it appeared in the Digimon World in order to train. Although it has a personality that likes playing a few practical jokes, because it has another, shyer side, it tries to never show its uncovered face. The DigiCode on its cape are randomly arranged, and read |デジタルモンスター|Dejitaru Monsutā|lit. "Digital Monster"}}. Attacks *'Electro Squall' (Thunder Cloud): Summons a thunder cloud which unleashes an intense lightning strike. *'Magical Game' (Magic Game): Demonstrates the breadth of its magical knowledge, from offensive abilities and memory alteration to invisibility and illusions. *'Vision of Terror' (Terror Illusion): Exploits the target's fears with terrifying visions. *'Blink Breeze' Other forms The name "Wizardmon" refers only to the Rookie form of this Digimon. Throughout the series, Wizardmon gains the ability to Digivolve into a number of more powerful forms, each with a different name and special attack. However, the Champion level is his preferred form and the one he spends most of his time in. {| width="100%" |- | style="background:Indigo; color:Gold" | Mistymon Mistymon is the Ultimate form of Wizardmon. Mistymon is a Warrior Digimon who name is derived from "mystic". Attacks *'Core Dart': Surrounds its crystal ball with fire and throws it at its enemies. *'Blast Fire': Sends surrounded flames from its sword to its opponent. |- | Dynasmon Dynasmon is the Ultimate form of Wizardmon. Dynasmon, the "Passionate Warrior", is a Warrior Digimon whose name is derived from "Dynast". It is referred to as "Dunusmon" in American Bandai materials. One of the "Royal Knights", it possesses the powers of the wyvern. It is a unique being among the Royal Knights, in that it serves the lord who embodied its own sense of justice with deep, unquestioning loyalty. For example, for the sake of its own justice, it won't hate its lord even if they are called "Evil". For that reason, it has a strong spirit of Chivalry and Bushido, with a character that honors devotion, fidelity, and courtesy. With its tenacious, dragon-like power, and dragon armor made from high-purity Chrome Digizoid, it boasts unparalleled strength. Attacks *'Dragon's Roar': Fires energy shots from the palms of its hands, with all the attributes of the Ten Legendary Warriors. It can also charge energy in its palms and then physically strike a foe repeatedly. *'Dragon Breath' (Breath of Wyvern): Transforms its body's energy into an aura of a gigantic wyvern. It is so powerful that Dynasmon cannot fully control it. *'Dragon Collider' *'Dragon's Gust'